custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Birthday Celebration
Barney's Birthday Celebration is a video for that was release on September 14, 2010 (the same day as A-Counting We Will Go). it's a semi Season 11's Barney's Dino Mite Birthday. it uses same musical arrangments and background music from Season 7-13. Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and everyone prepares for the big party in the park for Barney. They have fun with birthday activities from playing party games, making some party music, do some party dancing, eating party food like healthy snacks, pizza, and ice cream, opening birthday gifts, being friends are special, and have some birthday cake. Character Barney Baby Bop BJ Shawn Min Kathy Michael Derek Tina Tosha Luci Jason Stella the Storyteller Joshua Kioko Ben Rusty Taylor Tracy Hannah Kim Ashley Kristen Curtis Robert Danny Jeff Stephen Holly Connor Myra Natalia Emma Mr. Copeland Alissa David Layla Jackson Other Park Friends Songs Barney Theme Song I Just Can't Wait I Love Birthdays It's Party Time The More We Get Together Taking Turns People Helping Other People My Yellow Blankey And the Green Grass Grows All Around The Wheels on the Bus Castles So High If I Lived Under the Sea Make the Dough Nothing Beats a Pizza Look Both Ways Buffalo Gals Get Along Little Doggies Old Dan Tucker Turkey in the Straw Version How Does He Yodel? When the Circus Comes to Town The Marching Song The Popcorn Song The Friendship Song You Can Count On Me Laugh With Me! John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt The Elephant Song Happy Dancin' The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy It's Good to be Home The Exercise Song Icy Creamy, Ice Cream Snackin' On Healthy Food Respect Happy Birthday To You I Love You End Credit Music I Love Birthdays Trivia After the song I Just Can't Wait, Barney comes to life, and the kids inform that today is Barney's Birthday. This is the sixth Barney's Dino Mite Birthday, and Barney Live In Concert - Barney's Birthday Bash. This video uses the Barney costume from Barney Let's Play Outside. This video uses the Baby Bop costume from Season 13. This video uses the BJ costume from I Can Do It. This is the seventh time Barney wears dancing shoes. The same Barney's tap dancing shoes was used in On Again, Off Again. This is the third time that I Love You is sung for 3 verses. the two others were Barney's Great Adventure. This is another time where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids all shout, "Happy Birthday, Barney!" Previews 2010 Opening FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (2001) The Wiggles: Wake Up, Jeff Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) Barney's What A World We Share Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) Barney Home Video Intro Barney's Birthday Celebration title card Closing Barney's Let's Play School Preview Barney's Super-Singing Circus Preview Barney In Outer Space Preview Barney's Sing & Dance With Barney Preview Kids for Character Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1998)